Seasons of Klaroline
by venomandchampagne
Summary: A collection of my various Klaroline gift exchange drabbles from tumblr.
1. Wrapped Up In A Bow

**I realized I had never posted any of the drabble gift exchanges I participated in on tumblr over here, so I figured I might as well add them for you all to (hopefully) enjoy. There's only a few exchanges set up through the year, so once I finish uploading all the backlogged drabbles, new ones will only get added after new exchanges. In other words, there will only be a handful of new chapters added to this 'fic' every year. But you are more than welcome to check out my other drabble collections or stories in the meantime ;)**

**This drabble was created for the 2013 Klaroline Secret Santa for leetje who requested some Christmas Eve smut.**

**(It would have been longer but there was a word limit, so enjoy this short bit of smut.)**

* * *

><p>Klaus walked down the hall of their home, in search of a certain blonde vampire. The last room to check downstairs was the parlor, though he was completely unprepared for the sight that met his eyes when he rounded the entryway.<p>

There lay Caroline, in front of the Christmas tree amongst the presents, wrapped up as one herself. The beautiful blonde wore nothing but a big blood-red bow and a smile.

Klaus' mouth was suddenly quite dry as he gazed down at the sight before him.

"Merry Christmas, Nik," she said sultrily, her voice low as she gazed at him beneath thick, dark lashes.

Klaus shifted his weight, trying to relieve some of the tension in his suddenly too tight pants. He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure and usual air of nonchalance before he spoke. "And what do we have here, love? You're still… twenty minutes early for Christmas," he said teasingly, glancing at the clock on the mantel.

Caroline smiled wider. "Well, you've been such a good boy this year, I thought you deserved to unwrap a present early," she said, matching his tone.

Klaus licked his lips as he watched her drag a hand down her throat, across her ribbon-wrapped chest and over the furls of the bow before coming to rest on her hip. His pants seemed to tighten further as he watched her, the bulge becoming quite obvious.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to unwrap me?" Caroline said huskily, fluttering her eye lashes at him seductively.

Unable to resist any longer, Klaus walked over to the tree. He stood over Caroline for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Her blue eyes watched him intently, the smirk on her face growing as she saw the hunger in his eyes.

Caroline had settled onto her back while he had walked towards her, arms lazily resting alongside her head, ready to grab him when he was within reach. The large ribbon was wrapped around her torso, covering the parts of her he most wished to see, and tied in a large bow across her belly. He tilted his head in an attempt to see underneath the ribbon where it ended, barely covered the very tops of her thighs, but unfortunately her legs were tight together. As if to tease him, she moved her right leg slowly up and down along her left, restlessly waiting for him to finish his perusal of her body and get on with the main event.

He knelt down next to her, almost unsure where to start. "Are you sure it's alright to open a present early?" he asked teasingly, making no move to untie the ribbon. "After all, it's not quite Christmas yet."

Klaus chuckled when she narrowed her eyes. "Would you rather wait? Something tells me you wouldn't enjoy that," she said, glancing pointedly at the bulge in his pants, raising an eyebrow. "But if you aren't interested in your present, perhaps I could find someone else who would be," Caroline said, pressing her lips together and looking away, feigning disappointment.

He swiftly bent down, slipping a hand underneath her head to angle it up, while his other hand braced himself as he leaned over her. "You know I've never been one to share, sweetheart," he said huskily before pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

The kiss was anything but gentle, Caroline letting out a moan as his tongue invaded her mouth, swirling around her own. Klaus found himself groaning too as her hands quickly found their way to his hair, grabbing hold of his short curls and holding his mouth to hers. He ended the searing kiss after only a few moments, however, as he had other plans; he still had a present to unwrap.

Caroline pouted as he pulled away, but made no move to keep him in place, letting her hands fall back to the floor.

Klaus reluctantly moved back up onto his knees, sitting back on his heels as he prepared to take his time opening his gift. He trailed his left hand along her neck, across her collarbone, down the swell of her breasts until he met the ribbon, mimicking the path her fingers had taken earlier. He tsked as he met her lust filled gaze. "This ribbon looks quite lovely on you, but it has got to go, love," he said, voice low and full of desire.

He continued moving his hand lower down the center of her body, avoiding her breasts, which gained him a small whine of displeasure. Klaus merely smirked as he took one tail end of the ribbon in his hand, pulling out the bow slowly, the red ribbon a stark contrast to her pale skin. As the bow came undone, he unconsciously held his breath in anticipation of what would be revealed. Klaus was left quite disappointed, however, when the untied ribbon feel to the side.

Instead of loosening the entire length of ribbon wrapped around her luscious curves, the wrapping remained tight around her, the ribbon overlapping and crisscrossing over her torso. The only difference was that now the large bow was gone, leaving him an unobstructed view of the skintight wrapping. Klaus growled in frustration, clenching his fists on top of his knees. All thoughts of slowly, teasingly unwrapping Caroline flew from his mind as he watched her bound breasts rise and fall with her heavy breathing, taunting him. With a quick flick of his wrist, Klaus sliced through the ribbon, from between her thighs straight up to between her breasts.

Caroline gasped in surprise as the tattered ribbons fell away from her body. "Was that really necessary?" she demanded, glaring once more.

Klaus paid her no heed; he was too enthralled with the now unhindered view of her body. No matter how many times he had seen her nude, Klaus could never get enough of it. He licked his lips as he gazed at her once again, taking in his now unwrapped present.

Caroline quickly got over her momentary annoyance when she saw the way he was looking at her. His gaze still sent a tiny thrill up her spine every time. Her nipples hardened solely from the fervent look he gave her as his eyes met hers before he leaned back over her body.

Klaus retraced the previous path of his fingers with his mouth, moving down towards her breasts, except this time he had no plans on avoiding them. He pressed soft kisses around her right breast before he moved in to sweep the nipple into his mouth. Caroline brought her hands to his head again, gripping his hair, and moaned softly in response. Klaus teased the hardened bud in his mouth, sucking hard and then soothing it with his tongue before he kissed his way over to her neglected breast, his hand taking his mouth's place. He treated the left in the same fashion, flicking his tongue along her nipple, enjoying the sounds he elicited from her as he continued to knead her other breast, rolling the nipple occasionally.

Once he was satisfied, Klaus began moving further down her body, kissing as he went. He trailed a wet path down her abdomen, delighting in the way her muscles twitched at every feather light touch of his lips before he laved over the spot with his tongue.

Once he reached her hips, he swept a path between her hip bones with his tongue, paying special attention to the spot where Caroline was a bit ticklish. He smiled into her skin as she tightened her fingers in his hair as she giggled, trying to pull him away and end his teasing. Klaus obliged after a moment, setting his sights on his ultimate prize.

He made to move between her legs, gently lifting her right one to push it out of the way and make room for himself before she stopped him.

"Wait," she said breathlessly, from arousal or the tickling he wasn't sure. "I think you are a little overdressed, don't you?"

Klaus looked up and had to swallow thickly at what he saw. Caroline's cheeks were slightly reddened, and her eyes were half lidded, but the lust was clear in her darkened orbs. Her hair was a bit mussed from when he had held her head during their kiss and her lips were plump and red from his attention. In short, she looked ravishing. She dropped her hands from his hair only to tug gently at his shirt, urging him silently to remove it.

Klaus grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, quickly tossing it behind him, immediately forgotten. Caroline hummed her approval as he maneuvered over her leg and settled between them.

He grinned as he observed her for a moment, she most certainly wanted this as much as he did. Her folds were glistening, the scent of her bare before him painfully reminding him that he was still wearing his constricting pants, but he was determined to taste her before he remedied that issue.

Before she could chastise him for taking too long again, Klaus settled down on his stomach between her legs, adjusting himself so he wouldn't end up crushing his hardened length as he lay down.

Caroline cried out in pleasure as soon as his tongue made the first sweep up the length of her slit, her hands flying back to their customary position in his hair. Klaus grinned, pleased with her responsiveness. He continued to lick her folds, avoiding her clit, much to her annoyance, until she pulled his head up and shot him a glare. He chuckled before he bent back down and took the nub into his mouth, sucking gently. As he twirled his tongue around her clit, his fingers moved to her entrance, lightly circling it. Her hips bucked forward at his touch and he slowly sank two fingers into her.

Klaus continued to lap at her, alternating between focusing his attention on her clit and running his tongue along her folds, tasting her, as he thrust his fingers into her. As her breathing hitched and the jerk of her hips increased, he curled his fingers inside of her, reaching for that spot he knew would help push her over the edge. He was rewarded with cries of his name as she came closer and closer to her peak. Klaus pulled her nub into his mouth and hummed against her skin, causing her to find her release, her walls spasming around his fingers as she came. Klaus continued to lick at her clit and slowly pump his fingers in and out as she came down from her climax.

He gave her one last, long stroke of his tongue before he removed his fingers, looking up at her as he licked his lips clean. Caroline looked sated, a slight sheen present across her flushed skin. The arousal returned to her eyes, however, as soon as she met his. She smirked seductively at him as she raised herself up, leaning on her elbows. "I believe it's time to unwrap _my_ present now," she purred.

Klaus looked quizzically at her as she sat up fully in front of him, gesturing for him to do the same. As soon as he raised himself to his knees, Caroline scooted forward and attacked his belt, ripping it from the loops and throwing it haphazardly to the side.

"Was that really necessary?" he teased, repeating her words back to her.

"Mmm I think so," she said huskily, looking up as she almost popped the button off before moving down to his zipper.

In moments she had pushed his pants down to his knees, his erection now standing free. Caroline gave him a smirk as she took him in her hand, gently pumping as she pulled his mouth down to hers, giving him a bruising kiss. She began leaning back, dragging him down with her with her grip on the back of his head and her grip on his cock. When she was sat down once again she released him, much to his disappointment. She smiled seductively at him as she laid back down amongst the remnants of the ribbon, crooking her finger at him and raising her eyebrow in silent invitation. As she parted her legs and ran her fingers across her breasts, Klaus immediately shimmied completely out of his pants, toeing his shoes and socks off as well. He was immensely glad Caroline hadn't tried to continue on with foreplay; he wasn't sure he would be able to hold out that long.

Caroline giggled slightly at his hurried undressing but soon found her laughter drying up as he slowly crawled over her, looking every bit the wolf as he loomed above her.

He leaned down on top of her, immediately pulling her into another desperate kiss. "You don't realize what you do to me, Caroline," he groaned into her mouth as he thrust against her, his hard cock sliding deliciously over her wet folds.

Caroline could only moan in response, her arousal reawakened and overtaking her.

Klaus didn't break the kiss for a moment as he reached down to position himself before he entered her in one long stroke. Both of them moaned in unison as he filled her, his rhythm slow at first, teasing, until she hooked her legs around his hips, pulling him closer, deeper, and urging him to go faster with every meeting thrust of her own. Klaus obliged, of course, reaching a hand down to tilt her hips up, making them both groan out at the new angle.

He reached up with his other hand to palm her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers. Caroline arched into his hand, enjoying the added stimulation. He moved his hand down between her legs, reaching for her sensitive nub as he felt her once again nearing her release. "Come for me, love," he murmured into her ear, kissing his way along her throat.

A few twists of his fingers around her clit and she came, his name ripped from her throat. Klaus groaned at the feeling of her walls clenching around him, thrusting a few more times before he followed her over the edge.

As they both came down from their high, Klaus rolled over and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Caroline sighed contentedly as she leaned back against him. "I take it you liked your present?" she asked, tilting her head back and smiling at him.

Klaus chuckled. "You could say that," he agreed. "Although I do wonder how you will top this gift next year."

Caroline laughed as she playfully slapped his shoulder. "I'm sure I can think of something," she joked, her grin widening.

"I learned long ago never to underestimate you," he said, leaning down and kissing her soundly before he pulled her on top of him, determined to enjoy his gift again.


	2. Proving Who's the AlphaMale(of Her Heart

****This drabble was created for the 2014 ******Klaroline Valentines for Willowaus.**

**Rated M of course ;)**

* * *

><p>It all started when Klaus found her old photo albums. She had thought nothing of it at first, excitedly flipping the pages while he looked over her shoulder, smiling indulgently at her as she rambled on about the stories behind the pictures. But she had forgotten exactly how much of her life she had documented via photograph and placed in albums for safe keeping.<p>

In hindsight, she should have seen this coming. After all, she was Caroline Forbes, nothing if not thorough. And he was Klaus Mikaelson, Alpha Male Original Hybrid, and he wanted everyone to know it.

So she should have expected nothing less when she turned to a picture of her and Matt on Valentine's Day. Her mom had gone a bit camera-crazy and snapped a ton of pictures when he had arrived to pick her up for their date. A dozen red roses, heart shaped box of chocolates, headed off to a romantic dinner; the works. Instead of asking her about the photo like he had with all the others, the hybrid was silent.

Caroline snuck a glance at Klaus out of the corner of her eye as the silence dragged on. She was about to turn the page, hoping for something he would find less 'challenging' on the other side, when he finally spoke.

"And what's all that for, sweetheart? Was it your birthday?" he asked quietly. She could feel his grip tighten on the back of the sofa where he was leaning behind her.

"No," she answered hesitantly, wondering how she could avoid the display of testosterone she could feel coming. "It was Valentine's Day. You've heard of that right? You were probably there when it originated," she tried to joke.

Klaus was not dissuaded by her attempt at humor, however. "Mmm," he mumbled noncommittally as he continued to glare at the photos. "And how did you and The Quarterback spend this holiday?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. It was quite obvious that he was sizing up her old boyfriend's attempts at romance so that he could assure her, or perhaps himself, that he was the better choice by overdoing him. Caroline was hardly in the mood to entertain his alpha male ego, so she tried to steer him away from the topic. "We didn't do anything worth mentioning," she tried, moving to turn the page.

Klaus' hand was suddenly on top of her own, stopping her. She sighed as she turned her head to look at him, frowning at the determined look on his face.

"We just went to The Grill for dinner," she said soothingly, trying to placate him, and his ego. "Then we walked around the town square for a bit and he took me home. That's it," Caroline assured him.

When he made no further comment, his expression unchanged, she tried to lift his hand off of her own so she could once again attempt to change the page, and the topic. Caroline found him still immovable, however, gaining him another frustrated sigh from the blonde.

"Seriously?" she said exasperatedly. "What _now_?"

Klaus stared at her silently for a few moments, his face oddly grim. "And what about _him_? What did _he_ do for you for Valentine's Day?" he asked brusquely, sounding as if he didn't actually want to know the answer.

Caroline looked at him puzzled. "Who, Matt? I just told you, and we weren't together long enough to spend two Valentine's toge-"

"No," he interrupted, voice firm yet strained. "_Tyler_."

_Oh_. Caroline swallowed thickly. That explained all the looks and probing questions. Klaus might act a big game, but she knew that underneath all his bravado he was just as insecure in love as she was. Especially when it came to Tyler.

"Look, it doesn't matter, why don't we just-"

"Tell me." he said gruffly, voice containing no small amount of demand.

Sighing, Caroline resigned herself to answering him. "We weren't exactly in the same state, let alone town at that point, as you may recall," she said, glaring at him slightly, still miffed about his interference in her past relationship. When he began to smirk she continued, "Although he did manage to have flowers delivered to me. They were quite nice," she added, pleased to see the grin fall from his face.

"I see," Klaus said stonily, his face blank. Caroline wondered if she had pushed him a bit far, but before she could say anything else he continued. "I'll just have to make sure your first Valentine's Day with me makes you forget all about your previous ones. They will pale in comparison to what I have in store," he said, giving her a look that sent chills down her spine.

"Klaus, that's really not necessary," she tried to insist. She had never expected the Original Hybrid to celebrate something as human and normal as Valentine's Day, and the idea of it bordered on ridiculous if she thought about it. Besides, they had only been together about eight months at this point and he had already swept her off to Rome for a month, it's not like she needed anymore grand gestures from him to prove his love for her. The fact that he had taken her into his arms the second he found her on his doorstep after she had graduated college and come to grips with what she wanted out of life was more than enough proof.

"Nonsense, love. It will be a holiday you will never forget," he smirked at her, running his hand salaciously up her arm, a clear promise of things to come.

And so Caroline found herself in Paris on February 14th, wearing a gorgeous, outrageously expensive red evening gown, draped in diamonds, and entering a private opera box in the Palais Garnier opera house to watch the Paris Opera Ballet Company perform. They had just come from one of the best meals Caroline had ever eaten at what must have been one of the fanciest restaurants in Paris, considering the amount of compulsion necessary to get through the door, and the fact that she had never seen so many forks at one place setting, not even during her Miss Mystic Falls training.

Apparently the alpha male wolf inside Klaus felt a need to plan an over the top holiday in order to prove himself. _And to think he once said he didn't need to prove he was the alpha_, she thought with a snort.

Caroline took her seat next to Klaus and waited eagerly for _Swan Lake_ to begin. She had never been to the ballet before, or Paris, so despite her best efforts to meet Klaus' over-the-top displays of romantic dominance with indifference, she couldn't help but be excited. He may be an irritating, egotistical hybrid, but he knew her so well.

Klaus watched Caroline's face light up as the lights dimmed and the curtain rose. He spent most of the performance watching her face rather than the dancers below. He had seen _Swan Lake_ performed countless times over the course of his immortal life, but he had never before seen anything that made him as happy as the excited baby vampire next to him.

As he watched her enjoy the ballet, his eyes left her smiling face and began to roam over her body. He was quite familiar with it by now, of course, but it still caused his undead heart to beat faster whenever he thought of it. And looking at her in the strapless, flowing red gown that hugged her torso like a glove triggered such a reaction in him, as well as beginning a stirring lower down in his body.

Klaus surreptitiously placed his hand on Caroline's thigh, thankful that their chairs were close together in the opera box. The blonde barely spared him a glance and a smile before she turned back to the dance. A wicked gleam appeared in Klaus' eye as a plan formed in his mind. Oh, he would definitely make this a memorable experience for Caroline alright.

With a sly smirk that had no place in a posh opera environment, Klaus slid his hand down her leg until he reached her knee. Caroline only gave him a brief questioning look before she was once again distracted by the ballet dancers, or undistracted from him might be more correct.

Klaus slowly began drawing up the fabric of her dress with his one hand, inching it up her smooth legs. When she felt her knee bare to the air she turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she whispered, eyes darting around them.

He remained quiet as he slid his hand under her dress and up her leg, holding her gaze as he moved closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. Caroline gasped as he reached the lace edging of her panties, tracing the path of the fabric along her inner thigh.

"Klaus!" she hissed, hands swiftly moving down to clutch at his and stop his movements. "Are you insane?! What if someone sees?" she insisted, giving him a look that clearly conveyed her thoughts on the answer to her question regarding his sanity.

Klaus chuckled as he leaned in, amused at the flush on her cheeks. "No one can see us, Caroline. And even if they might, doesn't that make it all the more… exciting?" he breathed against her ear.

Caroline shivered from a combination of his words and the feel of his stubble grazing across her cheek. What exactly was he suggesting? One look into his eyes and at the smirk on his face gave her the answer to that question. She licked her lips nervously, offhandedly enjoying the way his eyes tracked the movement of her tongue. They had never done anything… like that in a public place before. Sure, they had done it in secret, with his siblings in the next room, but this, this was different. Yet the thought sent a wave of heat between her legs and she knew what her answer would be.

Klaus watched as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, hoping she wouldn't push him away, before she nodded. His mouth widened into a genuine smile as he felt her remove her hands from his and place them back on the armrests, gripping the chair tightly in anticipation. He moved in for a deep, passionate kiss, claiming her mouth until she moaned into his. He broke the kiss, smirking at her whimper of disappointment before he drew a gasp from her lips as he began drawing circles on her inner thigh with his fingers. "Shhh, love, watch the performance," he whispered huskily, moving in to kiss her neck.

Caroline felt a rush of excitement as she turned her eyes back to the dancers, the thought of doing this with him while watching a live performance turning her on immeasurably. She knew he could tell when his fingers slipped inside her panties and he moaned quietly into her neck as he found her wet already.

He slid his fingers along her folds, spreading her wetness as he went. Caroline bit her lip to stifle a gasp as his thumb found her clit. She closed her eyes at the sensation, feeling the familiar tightening begin in the pit of her stomach as his skilled fingers caressed her.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart," she felt him breath against her neck between kisses. "Wouldn't want you to miss anything."

Caroline forced her eyes to focus on the intricate dance below, the naughtiness of the situation causing a fresh wave of warmth to flow through her. Klaus continued to circle her clit with his thumb as he moved his fingers down between her lips. He slowly pushed a finger inside her, humming his pleasure at the state of her arousal against her shoulder as he kissed his way down to her chest. Klaus maneuvered his hand so he could thrust a second finger inside her, enjoying her pleased sigh as he pressed his palm against her clit to continue the stimulation. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her tightness as his mouth traced along the top of her breasts, tongue darting out to taste her skin.

She pulled her eyes from the performance when she felt him reach up with his other hand and pull the top of her dress down slightly, revealing her right breast. She had no chance to chastise him or worry about someone seeing before he took her already erect nipple into his mouth, lathing it with his tongue. Caroline could no longer maintain the guise of nonchalant ballet goer at the feel of his mouth on her breast and her hands flew to his head, grasping at his curls and holding him in place.

Klaus grinned into her skin as he continued to assail her nipple with his tongue, swirling it around the hardened bud. He could tell she was getting close, her hips had started to move against his hand and he could feel the telltale tightening of her inner walls against his fingers.

"Come for me Caroline," he husked against her breast, giving it a gentle nip with his teeth. "Come for me while you watch them dance," he whispered as he increased the pace of his thrusts, grinding the heel of his palm against her clit.

Caroline tried to focus on the dancers as her breath caught in her throat. Her vision seemed to blur, however, as she felt herself fall over the edge, clasping a hand to her mouth to stifle her choked cry while her orgasm washed over her.

He continued to move his hand as she came down from her high, shuddering against him. He grinned at the sated look on her face as she relaxed back into her chair, dropping her hands to her lap. Klaus pulled her in for a searing kiss as he removed his fingers from her, stifling her pout with his mouth.

Caroline watched heavy-lidded as he pulled back from the kiss and slowly brought his fingers to his mouth, cleaning her wetness from them with his tongue. The sight sent a fresh warmth spreading through her body, reminding her that he had not been satisfied like she had, the bulge in his pants confirming this.

Klaus watched as she smirked seductively at him, reaching her hand down to palm him through his dress pants. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips at her bold move. Apparently she had gotten over her fear of discovery rather quickly.

"Now what can we do to fix this?" she wondered, her smirk growing as she continued to squeeze and caress his erection.

He let out a growl as he suddenly reached over and pulled her into his lap, eliciting a squeal of surprise from the blonde. Caroline found herself seated on his thighs, her back to him. "This way you can still watch," he whispered against her neck, and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

She gasped again as he hitched up her dress, lifting her up slightly so he could pull it above her hips. A shiver went down her spine as her supernatural hearing picked up the sound of his belt being unbuckled and zipper being pulled down. "Hold yourself up for a moment, sweetheart," he coaxed, moving her hands to the armrests so she could raise her hips up.

Klaus made a sound of approval when she complied, holding her dress out of the way as he pulled her panties to the side. He would have ripped them off, but he remembered the look on her face when she had told him she had picked out something special for the holiday, and since he had bought her the dress… he thought it would be in his best interest to see the whole view later back in the hotel room, if the black and red lace he saw so far was any indication.

Barriers aside, Klaus grabbed ahold of his cock, running it along the length of her slick slit, teasing her, before he thrust up, sheathing himself inside of her. Caroline groaned as she let herself down onto him, loving the feeling of him filling her. She forced herself to open her eyes and watched the ballet dancers below, the thrill no less exhilarating than before.

Klaus moved his hands to her hips to help move her as he began thrusting into her, starting with long, hard thrusts that left her whimpering above him. Caroline eventually began to move herself along his length, riding him and drawing groans from the hybrid himself. She gasped when she felt a hand grasp her still uncovered breast, the realization that she had been flashing the entire theatre bringing a fresh flush to her cheeks. He kneaded her flesh expertly, rolling her nipple between his fingers, causing her to chew on her lip to prevent the moans that threatened to burst forth from escaping.

Caroline nearly lost it when his other hand snaked around her hip and under her dress, finding her clit and squeezing in a very pleasant way. Her movements on him began to pick up speed and she began grinding herself down hard onto him on every downward move. Klaus' hold on her breast tightened as he sought purchase, thrusting up into her with increased fervor, his breathing becoming ragged.

She felt the pressure on her clit increase as his thrusts became more demanding, knowing he was silently telling her to come with him. Caroline concentrated on the feelings her was causing, his fingers on her clit and breast, his mouth on her neck, even as she watched the graceful movements below. With one last twist to her clit, she came around him, a cry escaping her lips before she could stop herself.

Fortunately for her, a split-second before her sound of passion escaped and gave her away, the crowd erupted in thunderous applause. Caroline vaguely understood that the ballet must have finished, right when she did, and raised her hands to clap, shuddering as she felt his final hard thrusts before Klaus reached his climax. She felt his grin against her neck as he pulled her dress back up to cover her breast, removing his hand from her clit to pull the skirt back down over her legs, at least the front of the dress anyway.

Klaus waited until the applause had died down before he helped her stand up, groaning at the loss of her heat. Caroline quickly straightened her skirt as he placed himself back inside his pants and refastened them, grinning wickedly at her as the lights came up.

She gave him a timid smile as she turned to face him, clasping her hands in front of her. "Well, that was… certainly memorable," she remarked, blushing as he chuckled at her. Maybe she should indulge him in his displays of alpha maleness more often.

"Perhaps one could even say it has been the most memorable Valentine's ever," he goaded, standing up from his chair. "So far, at least," he added, pursing his lips in thought. "The night is still young, after all."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked suspiciously. "The ballet is over, and while it was truly lovely, what I saw of it at least, I'm not sure how you could plan on topping that… performance."

Klaus gave a small laugh at her words, catching onto her double meaning, before he looked her in the eye.

"Oh no, love," he said, eyes gleaming with promises, making heat pool between her legs once more. "It's only intermission."


End file.
